Del odio al amor solo hay un paso
by Queen Alai
Summary: Él es el más popular, ella es la chica nueva, él es un rebelde, ella la niña buena ¿qué pasará cuando dos personas que son como el agua y el aceite se juntan? Pan y Trunks deberán lidiar con la vida de un estudiante y sus sentimientos! Mismo universo. Distintas historias.


Él es el más popular, ella es la chica nueva, él es un rebelde, ella la niña buena ¿qué pasará cuando dos personas que son como el agua y el aceite se juntan? Pan y Trunks deberán lidiar con la vida de un estudiante y sus sentimientos! Mismo universo.

**Nota:** **: **Este es mi primer fic, será centrado en Pan.

Pan: ella es una hermosa guerrera de 18 años de edad, hija de Goku y Milk, hermana menor de Gohan y hermana melliza de Goten.

Gohan tiene 35 años.

Gohan está felizmente casado con Videl. Goten está saliendo con la hija menor de los Briefs; Bra, quien tiene 16 años de edad y es la hermana menor de Trunks, quien tiene 18 años.

Uub sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, solo que el tiene 18 años.

_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes que utilizo aquí, pertenecen a el señor Akira Toriyama.

Esta es una adaptación.

**CAPÍTULO 1.**

El sonrojo en sus mejillas era tan evidente que dejaba corta a la manzana que él tenía entre las manos. Ella le miraba con los ojos refulgiendo de ira mientras apretaba los labios y fruncía el ceño. Él ladeó una arrogante sonrisa y se llevó la manzana a la boca dando un gran mordisco. Pan bufó enfadada

-que sucede? Te comió la lengua el gato?...-rió burlonamente mientras degustaba su manzana. Trunks tenía un gesto triunfante que ni dios podía quitarle de la cara.

Le importaba un comino que su mejilla derecha estuviera igual de roja que las mejillas de la morena, y mucho menos que estuviera de ese modo porque ella le hubiese plantado la bofetada del siglo. De todos modos el gusto ya no se lo quitaba nadie, ni el mocoso ese novato de las luchas, Uub, ni nadie..

-eres un bruto Trunks!-replicó la chica apartando bruscamente al muchacho, que se encontraba casi acorralándola junto a los casilleros de la escuela.

-no te quejes preciosa... ya te lo dije, vas a ser para mí...-el dio otro mordisco a la manzana. Pan apretó los labios medio atontada mientras el muchacho se limpiaba algo de jugo de la comisura de los labios. ¡Pero demonios! ¿Tenía que ser tan jodidamente sexy?... no! ¿En que estaba pensando? Trunks no era sexy!...

Bueno, tal vez algo nada más. Pero era de lo peor, presumido, arrogante, elitista, vago, mujeriego... podía seguir todo el día joder!... y aunque fuera el mejor luchador y capitán del equipo de artes marciales profesional del colegio, tendría que estar loca, o drogada, para salir con ese tipo!

-en tus sueños tarado! –replicó altivamente la chica y se dio la media vuelta para luego apretar el paso directo al aula donde tocaba la siguiente clase. Trunks la vio irse y se pegó a la pared dejando escapar una risita triunfante.

Esa morena lo traía loco! Desde que comenzó el año escolar y entraron los nuevos, Trunks había puesto los ojos en esa chica. Una guerrea, igual que él a la que conocía muy bien pero jamas se había fijado en ella con deseo. Además con la habilidad de convertirse en ssj, ni siquiera su hermana podía hacerlo. Además era muy bonita, claro, para ser a penas una niñata... y él tenía reputación de Casanova. Las porristas se peleaban por ver quién sería la afortunada de salir con él el fin de semana, por eso supuso que cuando se acercara a la niña ella caería rendidita a sus pies...

Pero se equivocaba. Cuando la invitó a salir, Pan le miró de arriba hacia abajo y ladeó una sonrisita burlona, Trunks recordó haberle preguntado qué le hacía tanta gracia, y ella respondió:

-"_no saldría ni a la esquina con un espantapájaros como tú... presumido!"_

Luego lo dejó parado y boquiabierto en el pasillo mientras ella y Alai se alejaban y entraban al aula. Ese día no lo calentó ni el sol, estuvo de tan mal humor que tuvo que salir de cambio en las practicas de lucha.

Jamás en toda su vida una mujer le había dicho que no y Pan no sería la excepción. Además sería entretenido, se dijo a sí mismo, después de todo era la única que había presentado un desafío para él, ella era diferente. Y por eso precisamente, tenía que ser para él.

''vas a caer Pan.. ya lo verás...''-el muchacho dio el último mordisco a la manzana y dejó el hueso en el bote de basura, luego limpiando su boca con la manga de su chamarra negra dio la vuelta caminando hacia el corredor de segundo grado. Discretamente se humedeció los labios con la lengua, la manzana estuvo bien, pero ese beso supo mucho mejor.

Pan entró al aula y aporreó sus libros contra su pupitre, luego pasó los dedos sobre sus labios suavemente. Era un bruto! Un animal! Un salvaje! Entonces ¿porqué seguía sintiendo ese cosquilleo en su vientre?.

Cuando Trunks la asaltó desprevenida mientras guardaba su abrigo pudo haberlo detenido, se dijo a sí misma, pero no lo hizo. Quería ver hasta dónde era capaz de llegar, pero en el nombre de Kamisama! Jamás creyó que de verdad lo haría...

_Flashback:_

_-qué rayos haces?-_

_-¿no lo adivinas? Voy a besarte..-_

_-si claro... suéltame ya Trunks- dije forcejando. _

_-y si no lo hago? ¿y si te robo un beso?-_

_-no... te atrevas!-_

_Entonces lo sintió poner más presión en su agarre, acercando peligrosamente su rostro al de ella, para luego reclamar sus labios en un beso brusco pero apasionado, mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior para poder profundizar en la boca de la chica, que primero intentó oponerse como la fierecilla que era, pero al final terminó rendida ante el experto que demostraba una vez más estar un paso delante de ella..._

_Fin Flashback._

Solo de recordarlo volvía a enfurecerse. Sentirse con el derecho de plantarle un beso así sin más. Junto a ella se sentó una preciosa chica de cabello largo rubio y en ondas, Pan le miró y ella sonrió un poco.

-porqué esa cara? –preguntó la muchacha y la morena se dejó caer en su silla con pesadez

-Marron, porqué los hombres son tan odiosos?...-preguntó con ironía. Su amiga rió con ganas

-no todos Pan, pero y ahora? Que te hicieron?-

- Trunks!...el muy imbécil se atrevió a besarme!- dijo exaltada. -quién se cree que es? -enojada, Pan echó un resoplido mientras Marron trataba de no morir de risa viendo el genio de su amiga. Pero tenía que admitir que Trunks tenía muchos cojones para atreverse a tal cosa, porque Pan era de armas tomar.

-y qué hiciste? - preguntó de nuevo entre risas

-cómo qué? lo golpeé por supuesto!- la morena apretó el puño haciendo una seña y Marron de nuevo echó a reír, no cabía duda que su amiga era una chica difícil -a poco pensabas que iba a salir ileso después de semejante cosa?-

-oye no te habrás pasado?-

-me vale, el se la buscó... créeme Marron, no pienso salir con él, y como vuelva a intentarlo te juro que lo mando a la enfermería!-

-jajajajaja...vale, vale, se nota que no te gustó para nada el beso ese.- Marron sacó sus apuntes y miró al frente, el profesor acababa de entrar. Pan al oír lo que dijo solo se sonrojó levemente y volteó la mirada a la ventana. Jamás lo admitiría, frente a Marron ni frente a el imbécil de Trunks no besaba tan mal después de todo.

.

.

.


End file.
